Life must go on(no matter what)
by Thetimeinbetween
Summary: When Piper dies,Phoebe and Paige's lives change forever,but not their destiny. Their fight is not over yet.(Set around the beginnings of season 5;Piper didn't have Wyatt).
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe wiped the tears away from her face and looked at herself in the mirror. There was no more trace of the naive girl she had been in her past.A lot had changed since when Prue had died and she had become a big sister. She had found herself a job and she had even married,though the marriage per se had been a total failure,but never could she have imagined that she would have been in this situation again. To her it only seemed like yesterday that she had buried her eldest sister and now she was gonna have to do this again. However she needed to be strong,just like her big sisters had taught her. Because when you lose your older sister,you become the next one and you need to be a good one;there's no other way to go on. Right there and then she was grateful to have learned enough to keep going,to continue her big sisters'job. So she was gonna get out of her damn room and check out on Paige,because she needed to be comforted. She needed to do what Piper had done with her on Prue's funeral day,to make her know that she still had somebody to feel safe with. She needed to give her back what she had given her when she herself was suffering. She had kept her from going down,from feeling that deep anguish everyday and from feeling anymore guilty than she already was. Phoebe softly walked out of the room and stopped in front of her baby sister's door. All those who didn't know Paige could've thought that her room was submerged in an almost creepy silence,but Phoebe knew her well enough to know that not hearing anything didn't mean that Paige,who didn't like sharing her emotions,wasn't screaming inside and trying to push everything away,to convince herself of the fact that nothing had happened and that what she was going through was just a nightmare she kept reliving in her mind. She sensed it right away. She had had so much time with her big sisters that for the job they had was already enough,but Paige had never met Prue in her whole life and she had only lived with them for an year and half,so she must've been feeling distraught. She entered the room without knocking and looked inside and saw the saddest thing she could've ever seen. Paige was still laying in her bed,with the comforter up till her chin and she was holding something in her hands. She walked up to the bed and sat on it. She also saw the tearstains on her sister's face and noticed she was holding a photo they had taken just some weeks before the tragedy,before all this happened. She brushed some hair away from Paige's face,but her little sister didn't say a word,she didn't react at all. "Honey,why aren't you ready yet?". Once again Paige didn't say a thing. "Paige,the...the function is in two hours.I'll help you get ready if you want" "I don't wanna go.I d-don't wanna do anything". She tried not to cry and wordlessly sat her up without even a struggle. It took her a little bit,but she managed to get her ready. The house was so silent. She had no idea of where Leo was and Paige had just shut the whole word out of herself. Some men from the funeral parlours gave her an help with the coffin and they got to the church. The girls sat on the first pew close to Victor. The ceremony went by even too quickly for Phoebe's taste,as if she could've easily forgotten her sister and ended as quickly. She looked to her right and tried to figure Paige's face out and she saw several things in it. She saw pain,anguish,tears and a sort of sense of betrayal. Her baby sister wasn't so different from her older sister after all. Piper had betrayed her. She had promised her that she wouldn't have ever left and the worst thing was that she hadn't just made an empty promise,a promise made with words;she had promised with her actions,even being suffocating with them sometimes. Paige had put all her trust in her,them. Her father,instead,raised himself up and left without a word and she didn't try to follow him. She could've only imagined what it was like to lose two daughters in the span of an year. She didn't know how she was gonna get through this,but she sure as hell didn't want to give up,they still had their life to live.


	2. The offer

Paige let some more beer heat her troath and let herself forget for a moment why she was doing this. She was totally wrecked and she wasn't understanding a thing. She had chosen a bar close to the Manor and now she was unsteadily wobbling towards her house. It took her a bit and some curses to find the key and when she finally managed to open the door she tripped over the carpet at the entrance,falling like a dead weight on the floor. She let out a loud laughter and sat up,touching her head."Ouch".She was scared out of her wits when she saw a figure standing in the dark just some meters away from her,then she calmed down when she recognized it as Phoebe."P-ph-oebe hey"."Where have you been?" "Out" "Drinking?You went out to drink" "Yes" "Are you out of your mind?"Paige you had stopped" "Well,I dunt give a ssshit 'bout it".Phoebe started getting mad and grabbed her arm,dragging her upstairs."Wha..what the hell are you doing!?" "Knocking some sense in your head".They entered the bathroom and Phoebe threw her under the shower,opening the tap. She was soaked by the water right away and kneed trying to not get wet,but Phoebe held her down."Let go of me,what are you doing?" "I'm saving your life,damn it!" "Let me go,you're not the boss of me" "Who is then?Who is the oldest?Do you want to die?You're making it easy".Paige found enough strength to push her away and she did,against the wall."Stop,stop it".Paige was getting hysterical."No I won't,I won't let you down,even if my behavior will make you hate me."At that point the youngest Halliwell fell to her knees again and bursted into tears,mumbling things about missing kneed besides her and hugged her,crying too."Why does it hurt so much?","Because you loved her,that's why","I feel sick","Come,come".Phoebe spent the rest of the night helping Paige with her hangover and hoping that this would've never happened again.

The morning later they received a visit."I've a way to bring your sister back,but you will have to do as I say".And although they didn't know who that person was or even if he was good they accepted. This was gonna be a very long road.


	3. PV(1890)

The night of the 7th day after the meeting with the hooded man they met him in the attic again. They had been getting ready for a week and though they didn't know what they were going up against,they were not about to back up. The man gave them a note and a pouch containing the coins of the time they were to visit and disappeared again without saying a word,they looked at the note and read it. It recited"Rural Spain,locket,1890".So they worked out a spell and disappeared through the seams of time. They appeared in a little,dark hallway and looked around themselves. It was a very short one and it was nothing like San Francisco's. They had fallen close to a stonemade stair taking people to another part of the pueblo,while the other side was to be taken if one wanted to go to the square. It was a night of full moon and there was nobody around. They came out of the hallway already dressed up in the clothes of the time and noticed that there was an inn right in front of them. It looked hot and cozy and the lights still seemed to be on. So they headed towards the inn,getting in. They were welcomed by what seemed to be the owner of the inn,who came towards them with a big smile on his face.

"Hola,necesitan ayuda?".They looked at each other confusedly and a little bit scaredly. They hadn't exactly been top students during their school adventure and although they had both taken spanish they could barely remember a thing from those lessons. So Paige tried her luck and tried to answer."Si...nos ah somos foresteras" "Necesitan una camara?" "Si" "Magnifico,venganse".They looked at him not understanding what he had said and he understood,so he asked them to follow him with a gesture of his arm. They followed him into a room,not far from the patio and he showed them around. He added something else about the room,then he said goodnight and left."What did he say?" "I don't know,I mean I only caught some words like bed ok for you and breakfast at 8.00".Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and sat on the bed."Do you think we can make it?".Paige frowned and sat by her side:"Wait a minute miss,what's this attitude now?We're here now and we have a way to solve things,who's gonna make me brave if you do this way!?".Phoebe smiled and said:"you're right,we are gonna make it. We must make it."Suddenly they were interrupted by somebody passing in front of the inn singing completely out of tune. It was the voice of a man and it was clear that he was drunk like hell."Oh que borrachera,ouch,y todo por esa perra que tengo como mujer...y mi hija la pegue...como su madre. Que latigazos..."They listened to his odd drunk speech and understood from the voice and a bit of what they were saying that he was complaining about his family or more like insulting it. Soon,in fact,they were both hit by a pang to the heart,because they wanted their family back like hell and despised this man not only because he had one to come back to,but also because he hated it. Paige had an idea and grabbed Phoebe's arm dragging her out of their room. They hid and through the window they managed to take a better look at the man. He was tall,blonde,and well dressed. He surely was the reachest man of the whole area. Then out of nothing,right above his shirt they noticed it,shining brightly to the neck of it's owner;a golden locket,The golden locket."Bingo".

The morning after they calmly had breakfast and while doing so they stopped to talk to the daughter and the son of the innkeeper. She was a nice 11 years old and was very much satisfacted of her job of serving at the tables and of her family,while he's a dreamy boy of 17 and wanted to attend college. They looked at each other and decided that they could've asked for help to both without looking too suspicious. Sebastian knew english and he told them that if they wanted to ask her something then he would've translated for them."Sebastian,do you happen to know who's the man who was walking,or rather wobbling around the inn last night?" "Oh yeah lo se...el es ,he's the reachest man of the comarca...area" "Alright,gracias" "Could you ask your sister if he has a family,she seems to be very anxious to answer to one of our questions" "ok" "Ask her if he has a family,he didn't seem to be very happy about it yesterday" "Tiene 3 hijos,la mas jueven es mi amiga,pero nunca se vee mucho aqui. Sus padres son terrible"."My sister said that he has 3 kids,the youngest is her friend,but she can hardly be seen around here. Her parents are terrible".The two Halliwells grimaced in simpathy for these three sons of him and waited for the questions that were surely about to come."Where do you come from?" "America,California" "Porque estan aqui?" "My sister is really curious about the reason behind your visit and above all in such a little place..." "Well,we're always very busy and we just wanted to take an holiday in a calm place. Our finger just fell on the map and here we're...somos hermanas tambien anyways".Emilia smiled at them,while her brother commented with an "Is our little area really on the map?".He traslated it for his sister and they all laughed,then Sebastian excused himself and left,while Emilia came back to her beloved chores. Phoebe and Paige instead paid for the breakfast and decided to go out in order to find out where this man lived. They went in circles for hours,not understanding a thing of what they're being said,but finally when the first evening came they found themselves in front of a big Manor a little bit out of the main part of the pueblo. The Manor was difficult to find,but certainly not to see. It was the biggest building of the whole area right out of the pueblo. Their mission now was introducing themselves into the Manor as waitresses and stealing that locket. Their whole life and future depended on that thing.


	4. The Manor

"Senora,Senor tengan visitas .Tengo 2 chicas aqui que queren trabajo...(Miss,Sir you got visits.I got two girls her who want a job)" "Bien,que vengan aqui(Well let them in)"Phoebe and Paige came in and stopped in front of Salvador and his wife,Francisca."Buenos dias Senor,Senora(Goodmorning Sir,Miss)" "Madre de dios,esas dos si que son bonitas..(My God these two really are beautiful)".They saw the lady frowning and looked at the head of the family again."De donde vienes?(where do you come from)".They looked at each other and agreed a pueblo between the ones they had heard about and asked for,using the name of one of those they could remember about."Villa Alpanda,pero nos papas son americanos(Villa Alpanda,but our parents are American)"."Bueno,primera vez?(Well,first time?)".Phoebe answered to this question:"claro que no,nos entendiemos de todo,esa no es la primera vez"(of course not,we do anything,this is not the first time),"Dejame veer(let me see). Tienes una semana(you got a week),Rosario?".The woman he had called for came out of a door to the low right of the stairs and stopped in front of them to listen to Salvador's orders."Rosario,esas dos chicas estan aqui para trabajar,ensenale todo(these two girls are here to work,teach them everything)","Claro senor(of course sir)".They were asked by Salvador if they already had where to sleep and they said yes,then Paige and Phoebe followed Rosario in the kitchen and she showed them around. When the tour was over she asked them for their names and gave them their first job:peeling potatoes off for that night's dinner. Halfway through the whole thing their job was interrupted by what looked like a 7 years old girl skipping into the kitchen with a big smile on her face."Madre!","Mariana,carino,que haces?Vos sabes que los senores no aman el rumor(Mariana honey what are you doing?You know the lords don't like all the noise)" "No me importa. Mira esas flores(I don't care. Look at these flowers)"

Rosario smiled and said:"quien fue?" -"Paquito,les gustan?" -"Mucho ,ven aqui,necesitamos ausilio(come here,we need some help)" -"Madre,quien son ellas dos?" -"Ellas son Paige y Phoebe,estan aqui para trabajar y su papas eran americanos" - "Wow".

The conversation about them and their life went on for the rest of the evening up till they moment they didn't have to serve dinner. They served it and came back down to have their own. -"Madre donde esta Soledad?Porque no esta con los otros?(why is she not with the others)" -"Ella...esta un poquito enferma,Paige quieres ajudarme con su comida?(she is a little bit sick,honey,Paige would you like to help me with her meal?)" -"Claro que si(of course yes)". Paige mouthed a see you later to her sister and climbed upstairs with Rosario,while Phoebe stayed with Mariana in the kitchen getting ready to come back to the inn for the night. After a little bit the former two entered Soledad's room. The whole place was plunged into darkness and the girl was lying on the other side,facing away from them. -"Senorita Soledad...senorita...no quiero darle hastio(I wouldn't want to disturb you)...pero(but)..." -"No te preocupes vos nunca me das hastio(don't worry,you never disturb me)." The girl sat up and let the woman rest the trail on her knees,turn the lights on and dot on her. Paige didn't want to interrupt them,so she stayed silent and kept looking at the little girl. She did have a mother,but Rosario looked more like her mother than her own,helping her with the food and caressing her cheek from time to time. She was the most fragile child she had ever seen,and she had seen many till she had had her job;but none of them had ever been like her. She was skinny,blonde,little,pale;even more than her,and she was beautiful. She must have been Mariana's same age and yet she looked like a young lady. Suddenly her train of thoughts was interrupted by a new voice talking to her. It was Soledad's.


	5. The battle for the locket

Some days later Paige,Phoebe and Soledad decided to take a walk. The little girl had warmed up to them and had asked her mother to have them always by her side,just like Rosario. They were taking it around the lake, when they were suddenly hit from behind and the person who hit them carried Soledad a little bit far from them. Paige raised herself up and though she was a little bit stunned by the blast she reached who had hit her before he could do anything to Soledad,jumped him and threw him to the ground. The hood fell off his head and they saw it was no other than Salvador Castro,the girl's father. The man drew a knife out of his cloak and started walking around her. She called for the knife and she almost chastised herself for that,but surprisingly he didn't say anything;as if he knew about them."Yes honey.I know exactly what you're and what you've just stolen from me.I made a pact and I can't let you keep it,because if you bewitch it I'll be a goner".So he drew another knife out of his cloak and lunged at her,but she moved far from him,and before he managed to stab her,Phoebe had recovered and levitated above them,kicking him in the chest. He fell to the ground and when he showed his face to them again,half of it had changed and looked monstrous and weird. Phoebe frowned and the man tried to do the same thing he had done before with Paige. The girl whispered a little spell to bless the knife she had in her hands and lunged at him for the second time. For one moment both Phoebe and Soledad thought Paige had been stabbed,but when she rolled off of him they understood that they had been wrong. The locket in her pocket fell out of it opening itself and a red light came out of it hitting Salvador. His soul came out of his body and intertwined with the red light,Paige stabbed the locket and the red light formed a vortex between them and turned into a blue-white one which soon came back into the locket,which closed itself all alone. The two Halliwells kneed besides Soledad to see how she was feeling."What's he?Is he…" "Soledad everything is alright now,but he's not…" "Human!?He isn't…he didn't…that was his soul…the light" "Yes honey,that was his soul." "What are you?" "Would you believe us if we told you we're witches?Good ones,who kill demons?" Soledad was a very short girl,but her soul stood much taller than many others and so,from the height of her 7 years,she smiled at them and said:"I'll never say anything" "We're sorry" "Is he gonna be soulless now?I mean not like he's ever used it".The girls both hugged her and she broke down in their arms. "I don't want him to hurt me anymore" .Phoebe suddenly went into premonition mode and saw into the future. She saw a breathtaking girl,blonde hair and a beautiful smile on her face,by her side instead,she saw an handsome boy holding her hand and giving her a rope ring,a promise of neverending love. She came back to the past and smiled and said:"Soledad,I swear to you,everything is gonna be ok. Future has something wonderful in store for you and if you wait long enough,you'll get what you want and you won't have to be afraid of him anymore".The moment she said those words,a shining light engulfed them and blinded the little girl's sight,then they were gone. Only some days later,Soledad could've sworn that her two friends had been right about her meeting the love of her life. His name was Juan.


	6. The new task

When the vortex was gone,they looked around themselves and saw that they had come back home. The light of the sun was illuminating the room and it was 2002 again. "Do you think she is gonna be okay?" "She is gonna be fine and she's gonna be a strong woman" "I'm gonna miss her,we didn't even get to say goodbye" "I'm pretty sure that Soledad is gonna come up with something to explain our sudden departure". Suddenly they were interrupted by somebody who appeared in front of them. The man who had promised them their sister back was there again…to give them another task to overcome. "I saw you while you're there,you made a good job,I think you're doing great ,but the tasks aren't over yet. However I've decided to help you with some hints." He gave them another note and as they read it their eyes widened just like the first time. "Bolshevik Russia,1918?" "Yes. You'll have to help somebody who was not at fault for what is happening to him/her. The day of your mission is gonna be July 17th 1918"


	7. Two ways,one heart

After having recited the same spell they were transported back to the past again. Phoebe looked around herself in awe. It was snowing and it was very cold,but luckily(she thought)once again,they had been provided with the right clothes to cover themselves and to fit into the frame of the time. And when she raised her head up saw a great palace standing tall over the rest of the buildings nearby. It also wasn't very difficult to recognize it. It was the Winter Palace,the palace of the Tzar and the place where the slaughter of the Romanov family had begun. She turned around to see what Paige was thinking,but she didn't see her anywhere. "Paige,Paigeee,where are you?" She kept calling for her for what seemed like hours,but were in truth only some minutes;but nobody answered. It seemed as if her sister had totally been swallowed by the earth and if they were to accomplish this mission together,then why had they been separated? She felt the hurt creeping back in her heart. Deep inside there was something in heart telling her that,although she couldn't see her,Paige was just fine,and she had no reason to worry,but she had never beared being alone. She had spent her whole life with her sisters,and she was not the strong one. Prue and Piper had been strong,and Paige had been born a braveheart and ready for the battle,even when everything seemed to be over. She could be strong too,but also needed to hear it out from the others,that she was strong and brave,especially from her sisters. She was nobody without them. So she sat down on the snow and brought her hands to her head. What was she to do without them?

* * *

Paige didn't know where she was,but even if she hadn't known Russia well enough(which she did,because she had oddly never minded geography),she would've known that was not where she was. She also knew another thing:Phoebe was not with her,and the worst thing was that although to everybody's eyes she looked strong,she didn't feel so at all. She didn't know that her sister was wondering exactly the same thing,but great and sisterly minds often think alike and she was not immune to this "spell".She didn't think to be strong enough to go on by herself for so long,because since when she had gotten to the Manor,not a day had gone by without her sisters and now none of them was by her side. She needed her best friend,her counselor,Phoebe to tell her that everything was gonna be okay;she needed Piper to lecture her for her recklessness and she needed to know if she was making her oldest sister proud. There were several questions,however,going through her mind:where was she?How was she to accomplish her mission without Phoebe?Where was Phoebe?And above all,why wasn't she with her?


	8. Fearing the night

Upon having realized that spending the entire day wherever she was wouldn't have served to anything,Paige started walking around. There were so many trees that it clearly was an european wood. She walked and walked 'till she didn't get close to a rockey door. The village was noisey and crowded and people were mostly dressed up in rags. When she came in from the door she had a full sight of the village. It was surrounded by high walls,all in front of the houses there were several stalls and people screaming to get the others to buy their products;she saw a lot of beggars and cripples,but she kept didn't going. Paige didn't need anybody to tell her where was,she already knew. She had just ended up in the Middle Ages. She had just ended up in a place full of people who might have had something to do with poor women being killed for being considered witches whereas they even weren't. She got closer to the square and looked at the scene which was unfolding right in front her. The one of a poor woman being accused for something she probably hadn't done."Ladies and Gentlemen today we've found a new witch and we're gonna punish her as she deserves to be punished." "Yeah" Paige got mad and run towards the man pushing him to the ground recklessly,without even thinking about the consequences that her push could have caused to her. The man raised himself up and had men grabbing her from every part in order to not let her escape."Who are you?How do you dare offending me" "I don't know who the hell you're,but I'm not gonna let you treat her this way,alright?" "You're gonna pay for this,you know?" He walked up to her and caressed her cheek with his dirty hand "Get your filthy hand off me" "Take her away,I'm gonna talk to her later"

* * *

Paige was brought into a little cellar and thrown in there quite violently. She saw the girl she had tried to defend being dragged towards a place she didn't know,though she could've imagined it. Why had she let herself be trapped that way?Hadn't she learned anything from her and her sisters' past adventures?She was starting to be afraid. She was in the Middle Ages,locked up in a cellar and she was also pretty sure about the fact that everybody now,thought that she was a witch. She brought her head to her hands and felt like crying. She had been reckless and plus she didn't even know what her mission was. She looked around herself and almost facepalmed for not having thought about orbing away before. So she put all her strength into it,but when she tried so she was disappointed to find out that she couldn't. Almost as if something was blocking her power away from that cell and from her will. She softly punched the floor and looked up. There was only a window in that room and it was barely filtering the light coming from outside. She leaned her head on the wall and listened to the possible sounds coming from other places. When they came to her,they sounded just as horrible as she had imagined them to be. She heard screams,odd things moving and water dripping from the walls and the ceiling and she also saw a mouse passing by her;and she was not going crazy. And since she had nothing to do she started counting,counting the minutes,the hours,every single moment she had already spent there and thought about all the terryfing things that could've happened to her. At the best they would've tortured her to death. Indeed that was not how she had thought about ending her life...indeed she just didn't wanna die.

* * *

Some hours later,when the sun had set,somebody opened her cell's door and she turned around terrified. "You,come with me". She raised herself up,but didn't even dare moving. "Moveee,Come here,nooow"barked the man. She cringed and almost run towards him,letting him grab her from her arm. Chained,he dragged her into a room which was far bigger than the cells and saw a man at the end of it heating a crowbar up over a fire. When he turned around she remembered him as the man she had confronted in the square and swallowed hard. He had an incandescent bar in his hand and the room was full of devices she had only read of back when she had started studying the world of witches. She was terrified of him,but she tried to hide it. Paige couldn't have ever let him see the fear going through her body or else he would've won.


	9. Don't lose your hope

When he finally got close to her,the man roughly grabbed her and slammed her on the floor. He kicked her several times,before grabbing her from her hair and dragging her to a table where he chained her with the help of the man who had brought her there. They were so strong that she didn't even manage to move of an inch to escape. They stripped her of her clothes and the man she already hated so much grabbed the crowbar and brought it to her chest,leaving a burning mark in the place he had chosen to burn. She held her screams inside,but gritted her teeth so much that she almost heard them clashing against each,but she needed to hold on.

* * *

Around the 10th whipping those men realized that Paige was far stronger than any other person they had ever interrogated,so her main torturer decided that it was time for them to use the cat-o'-nine-tails and when he brought the whip down it burned so much that she felt tears streaming down her face and screamed so much that she was sure that everybody in that little village had heard her. Once again they asked her to confess,to tell them why she had defended that woman and if she was a witch. However she had everything figured out. Weather she had confessed or not she would've died,so why talking?They were never gonna free her. So they whipped her again and again 'till her back didn't go all purple from the beating,but she didn't do anything else but screaming. The reality of what was going on hadn't even hit her till she didn't see a knee splitter."No,no,please,please stop".She tried to convince them to stop,but she should have known better than trying. In fact they sped the dragging up and placed her right leg in between the spikes."Who are you?Are you a witch?I bet you're. After all you tried to help that filthy brat!" "Please,I beg you..." "There's nothing else here,but endless pain". As he said that her knee was crushed between the weight of the two extremities of the device,plus it's burning wooden spikes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". Pain ripped through her knee and it was so excruciating that she almost threw up. For all she knew she could've even been dead and for a minute she also wished to be so,to be with her deceased sisters and stop suffering,but then thought otherwhise. She was hurting,but still breathing.


	10. Will I ever see you again?

Meanwhile kilometers and centuries far from Paige,Phoebe was trying to figure things out. **Flashback ** After having stopped worrying she raised herself up and took a look at the Ipatiev House ,she walked through the crowd not far from it and saw that one of the bars of the gate was broken. She passed through it and introduced herself into the house unseen. She heard running,lots of voices and concerned ones too. She run up towards the sounds,climbing flights over flights of stairs'till she didn't get to the source of the sounds. Her eyes went wide. The whole royal family,plus several servants were being rushed down by a odd ploton as if to escape or maybe to do something else,not knowing what they were truly going up against. So without even thinking about it,she jumped out of her hiding place and tried to distract the guards. She knew the whole family was meant to die for things to change,but she also knew that she was meant to save somebody. And that somebody was a girl she had heard about back when she was young and who had always interested her,that somebody was Anastasia Romanov. As soon as she was seen she screamed to the family and the servants to escape and all hell broke loose. The Czar lifted his son up again and carried him away,while the Czarina grabbed Maria and Tatiana's hands running towards the other end of the hallway ,while Olga opted for the wall besides her. Phoebe instead grabbed Anastasia's hand and drew her aside with herself. The guards shot everywhere,from side to side,trying to get them all and her heart skipped a beat as she saw them falling one by one and heard Anastasia screaming at her to do something and to save her family. She put sadness aside and flew down the stairs running faster than she had ever had in her whole life without even knowing the place where she was at all. She heard corpses falling,but even regretting it,she never looked back thinking only about her charge. They left the house though still being followed and ventured into the cold night and the woods,which the girl seemed to know quite well. They needed to leave and they needed to do it fast.

* * *

Paige couldn't believe her immense misfortune. The cell had been quiet for an entire day and now they had come to get her. She let them hoist her up and take her into that hellish room again. She was not gonna give them the satisfaction to hear her begging once more. However her wishes fell on deaf ears when the two men decided to hurt her by giving her the greatest hell of all. The one she had heard being called Wolff (her capturer)had the other man leaving them alone and then he started touching her everywhere,while she was squirming under him. He forcedly kissed her mouth,but she managed to push him away and raised herself up just a little bit to try dragging herself away from him. He was furious and grabbed her by her right foot twisting it so that she could not have ever escaped. She was so taken by her pain that he managed to rip the last rags she had on off of her and handcuff her. Wolff smiled a sick smile and kept touching her. Then he lowered her panties violently and pushed himself into her,desecrating her. She sobbed under his hand,but he kept going,laughing at her without any mercy. And the more she sobbed,the more he would force himself into her,'till when she didn't understand that the damage was already done and she couldn't have made anything else but resigning herself to her destiny and praying for her sister to come get her soon or find by herself a way to get out of there. When he was done he raised himself up and kicked her right leg as much as he could...and everything went black.

* * *

Phoebe and Anastasia run close to a lake,but were soon reached by the red guard. The former saw a man about to shoot her charge,so she levitated and grabbed the girl from her shoulders. The men shot blindly into the night and when her levitation somehow faltered,knowing there wasn't much before Anastasia was shot, she jumped right in front of her to shield her from the blow. She was hit,but levitated once again and the two disappeared into the lake's waters. Nevertheless the pain she was feeling they managed to swim far enough from the red guard and towards a safer place. "You're hurt" "Don't worry...this is not the first time I get shot" "We must do something".She saw Anastasia messing around with her clothes and soon the girl bandaged her wound."Thank you.I got...I've three sisters too" "Really?Why are they not here with you?Why are you even here?" "I lost one last year,and one almost three weeks ago and I got separated from the last one just yesterday.I don't know where she is..and I'm afraid she might not be well".Anastasia told her she was sorry about her sisters and wished her good luck with finding Paige,while she told her just how sorry she was about her own sisters. The 14 years old grimaced and drew something from under her coat's sleeve. She saw it was a bracelet with a big heart shaped pendant and smiled as Anastasia gave it to her as a sign of gratitude .Then the girl sat by her side and held her hand. They comforted each other 'till morning didn't come.


	11. Escape

"Goodmorning people of San Francisco,today we're gonna start with a bad news. Phoebe Halliwell,advice columnist of the Bay Mirror,and her sister Paige have been reported to be missing. The police received the denunciation this morning from Phoebe's father after he hadn't seen the two sisters in three days. Phoebe and Paige,27 and 25 are the last two of a group of four sisters,whose first two both died under mysterious circumstances,probably murdered. If you ever were to see them report your sighting to this number(a number was shown besideds the presenter's head). And now let's watch the interview we made to Phoebe's chief" **_Interview "Miss Rothman here is Phoebe's chief at the Bay Mirror,Miss what can you tell us about Phoebe?" "Phoebe is a good worker and a very good advice columnist,she's very polite and has a lot of friends. Her sister is very good too.I've met her only a few times,but I know what she's like. It's a family trait,they would never disappear just like this...I'm sure about this." "How long has she been working here for?" "Only some months,but I'm pretty sure,that if we manage to find her,she's gonna stay here for a very long time" _** _"_Phoebe,Paige,if you're listening to this program,please come back,everybody is worried about you."

* * *

Phoebe watched her charge walking far away from her and with a new look. The spell she had come up with was to be everlasting,this way nobody could've ever recognized her. She looked at the charm she had been given and knew it had something to do with their mission,exactly like the necklace found during the first task. She watched into it and was surprised to see her sister inside.

* * *

The 3rd time Paige was carried into The room she understood that she was sick of being tortured,so she attacked without second thoughts. Her sisters had taught her to fight and she couldn't disappoint them. Wolff tried to hit her,but she dived aside and kneed him in his chest with her good knee. He kicked her right knee and she fell on them on the floor. She felt the air moving above her head,so she lowered it and rolled on her back to raise herself up again. That was when the man showed his true demonic ass face. She could've sworn on it the moment she saw him. Nobody could've ever been interested in killing a witch more than a demon. She saw the door was open and made a run for it. Unexpectedly she managed to get out and run-limp far enough to avoid his fireballs. She used her power to sent them back to him and came back into her looked at the window and tried to break the barrier which was blocking her powers. She tried to orb it away,throw things on it,but it didn't buldge. She left her cell again and limped towards other entrances. Wolff reached her and grabbed her by her arm. She pushed him on the floor and orbed things at him,but those came back to her as if she hadn't done anything. She saw other guards coming brandishing swords in their hands,so Paige walked towards them and fought them all. She got cut several times,but she managed to take one away from them. The young witch faced them all and stabbed them as she could. As soon as they were all down,she limped to the front door of the prison and cut the locks. She walked into the other side of the square with the sword still in her hand. She saw there was a road heading out of the village,so she took it without even knowing where she was going.


	12. Longing for a sister

Paige wandered around for hours without destination. When night came down she let go of the sword and sat on a rock she had just seen. She touched her hurt leg and felt blood streaming down it and onto her hands,so she dared taking a look at it. She was not sure about how she had managed to walk 'till there and not notice just how bad it was. Maybe she had been driven by the thought that getting out would've been the first step towards safety and her only remaining sister. Suddenly she was startled by a light appearing in front of her. She fell off the rock and backed away from the light,thinking it was Wolff again,but was surprised to recognize in that light her older sister. She tried to speak,but something kept her from doing so. It was as if she had lost her voice completely and even the light had bothered her. She watched Phoebe kneeing besides her and heard her talking to her,but she didn't move nor say anything. She was happy to see her sister,but she couldn't even say it. Phoebe tried to make some contact and touched her arm,but she crawled away from her,turning her back on her and starting to rock back and forth,her hands were curled up in fists out of self-defense. "Paige"

* * *

Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes. She had been away from her sister for barely three days and something had happened to Paige. Something which had changed her a lot. She took a better look at her and saw she had cuts everywhere and her leg looked bent in a odd way. And that was all she could see. Her eyes still carried some light,but were unseeing."Who the hell did this to you?". What had they done to her?What had happened in the three days she had left her alone?Soon she stopped wondering and tried to do something to make things better. She made her lay down and waited 'till morning didn't come. When she saw the sun raising and Paige still awake,she decided to take a better look at her wounds. Besides the cuts and her bad leg,her back was full of welts and so were her legs. She had livids everywhere and she would jump up everytime she touched her. Well at least she was not pushing her away like the day before anymore. She helped her up and walked her to a little torrent where she helped her wash herself and disinfected everything she could. Unluckily there wasn't much she could do for her leg,so she just bandaged it. When she sat her down again she looked into her eyes once more. Paige didn't even manage to hold her glance for some seconds before raising herself up and limping away towards a cave close to where they were. She run after her and found her rocking back and forth again. She slowly hugged her and brought her head to her chest trying to make her feel that she was close to her and that she was never gonna leave again. She was startled by a fireball hitting the walls of the cave and raised herself up quickly,making sure Paige was behind her and well-protected. "Paige,I thought I was never gonna see you again and who's this?Wait up,somebody you love,right?" "You're the bastard who hurt her right?What the fuck did you do to her?" " I'm and it was quite funny too,you know?I tortured her for so long.I enjoyed every single scream!"As soon as he said that he threw himself towards her and attacked her. Phoebe did the same and kicked him in his face. Then she switched her powers with Paige's and orbed him against a wall again and again. She did everything she could to hurt him,but soon he managed to reach her with a punch and make her fall to the ground. She hoisted herself up and grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back and pushed him down. "Let him fall,make him cry,take him now,make him die". Suddenly an hole opened in the ground and the demon fell into it. He had just fallen back into hell. When the hole closed she spotted a ring on the ground and grabbed it,taking a look at it. It was a golden one,with a yellow stone inside. She put it in her pocket and turned walked back to her younger sister and sat down with her. "Don't you be afraid,he's gone now and he's never gonna hurt you again."


	13. Discoveries

As soon as Phoebe turned towards Paige the two were sucked into a white vortex and their destination changed once again. They travelled in time 'till they didn't come back home. Light was shining into the room and they were safe. However Paige wasn't feeling so at all and walked to the windows closing the blinds."Paige,honey what's going on?" She opened the blinds again,but was startled when her sister jumped up on her feet and closed them again."Ok,ok we're gonna keep them that way,just...sit down".She sat her down and turned around looking for the hooded man. As if she had called for him he came bearing something new to tell them with the timing of a precise clock. However she just wanted to scream at him. She was feeling so mad. If only he had told them before that they were gonna be separated...then Paige would've never been like that."Why the hell did you let that thing happen to her?" "I'm sorry,I didn't mean to...I don't have anything to do with what happens during these tasks.I'm sorry,I'm deeply sorry" "What am I gonna do now?" "You've only one task left,and for how odd it might be this is gonna be the hardest. Before I resuscitate your sister,you'll have to fight one last demon.A sort of bad side of your sister,a demon which she might end up carrying with herself once she comes back. If I summon it now,by destroying him before your sister's arrival,it will be easier for you to have her back,because this way he won't be able to feed off her energy and live like a parassite." "When is he gonna come?What's he exactly?" "Tonight I'm gonna perform a spell,which is gonna take you exactly where you need to be". After he said that he disapperead just like always "But...". Since the man was gone she decided to take care of the other matter at hand,making sure Paige was gonna be ok. She almost had a stroke when she saw that Paige was not with her anymore. She started to panick and run. She looked for her in every room,but she didn't manage to find her. She called and called for her,but she didn't find her. Then she had an idea. She run into the kitchen and opened the doors under the sink. She didn't know how she had just managed to think about that place,but Paige was right there,shaking and rocking just a little bit. She tried to think about everything that she had witnessed 'till then and understood two things: Paige was afraid of light and human touch,besides hers,and the worst thing of all was that she hadn't spoken since she had found her.

* * *

When night came down she started getting worried. They were far from being perfectly healthy and they didn't have a plan. Indeed they had never really had one,they had always followed their sensations,but sensations could be just as deceiving as anything,so she just hugged Paige and as soon as she did so they were transported to their last task's place.

She was taken by great chills the moment she saw where they were. The lake,the pier,the old dismissed reunion house where kids used to meet while camping. Their last destination was Camp Skylark,aka their mother's last destination in life. She almost bursted into laughters,but then stopped. Why were they there?What were they there for?She was taken by a great sense of fear and thanked God for not having ever let her tell her sister where their mother had died(though she knew exactly how it had happened).Suddenly something big appeared in front of them,something she had last seen 2 years and half before. She wished she could've never seen the monster who had killed their mother at all. He was there and she was pretty mad. Only a few seconds went by before they were sucked into a watery vortex by the same. She thought that was the end for her and her sister,but was kind of proved wrong when they landed on hard stone. The weirdest thing was that they were underwater. It didn't take long before they started choking,so the older sister came up with a spell and grabbed the younger's hand. She dragged her to a stoney structure in front of them and they came in. When they did,the demon was there waiting for them,but it looked seriously different,far littler and yet as threatening as when she had first seen it."The last charmed ones,I was waiting for you".Phoebe didn't even dare speaking. She had never seen that monster so close to her in her whole life. She was furious,she was livid,and she was ready to kill him. She had never hated anybody so much. He had taken their mother away from them and that single murder had ruined their whole lives. She should've seen it. Paige had always been good at sensing danger. She had sensed every single ounce of evil they had crossed paths with during their first year together. Phoebe should've seen it coming...the moment Paige lunged at him trying to get him,nevertheless strangling him wouldn't have served to anything,she understood just how deeply they had been hurt by one single demon's actions and she also understood the depth of the hurt her baby sister was experiencing. She had always been brave,but in her state of mind she was an easy prey for their enemy and so she was and so Phoebe's heart almost stopped beating for the second time that day the moment she saw the demon grabbing her sister and throwing her into another water vortex. She awoke from her state of astonishment and run and run jumping into that vortex. She couldn't hear Paige at all and the passage was getting darker as she kept falling. To her it seemed like hours before she landed,but it probably was only some minutes. Through those few minutes she spent between the end of her fall and the beginning of it she saw her whole life unfolding in front of her eyes like an old movie. She saw how happy she had been and how much she had hurt,how many people she had loved and what had made her life so different from the others'...and she realized that she didn't regret anything of what she had done. The only things she regretted were not having saved the people she loved from being hurt themselves.

* * *

Paige landed on more water and looked around herself. There were lots of odd-looking demons surrounding her and they surely didn't want to talk to her. She started orbing things around out of fear,hitting all those demonic fishy things,killing them off one by one,even with her bare hands and was helped by Phoebe who meanwhile had found her. They were both deeply surprised when odd lights came out of her hands. The hooded man appeared in front of them and surprise hit them once again when they were attacked by the man who up 'till then had helped them. They darted away from his fireballs,but once again Paige's hands did everything on their own and radiated light and most of the other demons left around them were destroyed. The hooded man started attacking them,but they attacked back and in the end their attack nullified his and he disappeared,vanished into thin air,but he wasn't gone. In fact they soon found him right behind themselves,so Phoebe grabbed him by his cloak and was so mad that she ripped it off of him,exactly around the same time as Paige used her power once more and made an hole in his chest. He screamed in pain and disappeared from their sight. And even if the hooded man had disappeared,the water demon came to bother them once again. They swam up to the surface of the lake and Phoebe searched for the cable Sam had used to kill him the second time around,but then she remembered that the cable Paige's father had used to destroy it with was gone,so once again she switched powers with Paige and hit him with her new one. The demon soon disappeared under the surface, destroyed and they found each other breathing hard on the pier. But what was that cloak for?Phoebe didn't know,but then she came up with an idea. Whoever that demon had been(and still was,unluckily),he had asked them to recover several magical objects by living adventures in the past,which could've meant only one thing. They were meant to use those things to bring Piper back to life once and for all.


	14. The call

A few days went by after the last fight. Days spent looking for a way to use all those items to bring Piper back to life and trying to make Paige come out of her state of numbness and in the end Phoebe came up with what seemed to be the right idea for the former,without having found anything yet for the latter. When night came down,the older sister got the younger ready and the two drove to the cemetery. They entered the chapel where their sister was buried and Phoebe made sure Paige was right in front of her,then she drew a crowbar from a bag and started working with it to crack the tombstone open. Once it was open,she drew the coffin out of it's hole and performed a spell to make it levitate 'till the floor without her help. She tore it open and for the first time after almost three weeks saw her big sister again. She almost bursted in tears,but contained herself and decided to make sure Paige knew exactly what they were doing. Then she lifted Piper out of her coffin and leaned her on the floor. She slipped the ring in the ring-finger of her left hand,made sure she was wearing the locket to her neck,the cloak around her shoulders and the bracelet;when that part of the rite was over she started reciting every single spell she knew which could've possibly brought her back to them,plus the new ones she had created and one she had found into the cloak and soon Piper started regaining colour. The soul into the locket entered her body and the items started making their own job,in a spyral of colours and lights. Suddenly all those lights entered Piper's body too and her eyes opened as if they had never stopped seeing. The oldest sister raised herself up and looked at the other two. Phoebe would've expected her to be happy,but when she looked in her eyes,she saw everything,but humanity and understood. Whoever that hooded man was his plan had failed to the third task,so he had left them his cloak on porpuse. That way Piper,though alive,would've never gotten to be theirs,because she would've been a demon. The demon who was standing in front of them looking at them with everything,but affection.


	15. Author's note

Hi guys,it's me Thetimeinbetween,how are you?I hope you liked the story and are gonna keep reading,because this is not the end. Soon you're gonna get a Sequel of this story by the name of "Calls me home". So keep checking the profile out and review to ask me whatever you want. xoxoThetimeinbetween.


End file.
